Misty Way To Chosen Path Of Life
by Devegowdabhimanyu
Summary: Devegowdabhimanyu started his career as a writer from the middle of the year 2010. He likes to write on different topics. From the childhood Devegowdabhimanyu was interested in science but in latter life he becomes fond of literature.


Misty Way To Chosen Path Of Life

By

Devegowdabhimanyu

Student of Rabindra Open School

 _National Institute of Open Schooling (NIOS)_

Alipurduar, West Bengal, India

Associate Writer

Mr. Bivashkanti Guptabakshi

 _Proofreader (Bengali-English)_

Publication

Anirban Publishers

Alipurduar, West Bengal, India

First Edition: 30 August 2016

Price: Rupees One Hundred

[Rs. 100.00]

Contents

 _Name Page_

 _About the author 4_

 _Mother 5_

 _Win 5_

 _Dream 5_

 _Knight 6_

 _A Confused Traveler 7_

 _Mind 7_

 _Day-Night 8_

 _The Dead Are Alive 9_

 _Dark Mind 10_

 _Game of Fire 11_

 _Time Is Not Enough 11_

 _Tune 12_

 _Hello 13_

 _Gunbarrel 14_

About the author

Devegowdabhimanyu started his career as a writer from the middle of the year 2010. He likes to write on different topics. From the childhood Devegowdabhimanyu was interested in science but in latter life he becomes fond of literature. When he was in class 9th standard, he was interested in Bengali literature. He started his poetic life in this way. He started to take initiative to publish his poetry in various journals and periodicals.

Bivashkanti Guptabakshi

 _Mother_

 _If you in danger,_

 _Please think of you mother_

 _If you lost your power of thinking,_

 _You may invite your destruction._

 _21 November 2015_

 _Win_

 _If you try to win,_

 _Don't be negative._

 _So, be positive and say._

 _From your core of the heart_

 _I have to do it._

 _22 November 2015_

 _Dream_

 _The dream in our mind_

 _Abstractly have to our with freedom._

 _When our dream will be successful._

 _If we completely believe on that._

 _If you break up from go forever,_

 _Let's starts again with self confident._

 _Don't fear and go towards the target._

 _Small life, small time_

 _Don't think for the leisure._

 _Have to do something_

 _The future will be simple._

 _26 May 2015_

 _Knight_

 _Open the door,_

 _Blue sky is very real._

 _Abstract smell of the flowers._

 _Welcome my nose._

 _First sunlight –_

 _Spread over my entity._

 _I'm alive and I feel so,_

 _This is credited by_

 _Green leafs and free flowing air_

 _And clean ringing stream._

 _This morning,_

 _Your answer is calling me –_

 _Like illusion to reality._

 _I got love in my life._

 _Love of literature_

 _Love of nature._

 _I saw this black sky in night_

 _I feel like a Black Knight._

 _9 June 2015_

 _A Confused Traveler_

 _At this cloud and rain I'm now amongst the greenery_

 _With a glimpses of literary excellences._

 _The incredible voice of Charbak,_

 _in the poetic explanation about chosen path of life._

 _I'm alive in this moment_

 _If I understand_

 _The thinking of Frost's aesthetism of life_

 _I can alive_

 _Yes I can alive._

 _21 September 2015_

 _Mind_

 _Fresh colorful feelings of petals of mind._

 _Spread abstractly in my days beginning._

 _Starts with the tune of heavenly music_

 _Up and down, rhythm is dancing_

 _Everything in front of mind_

 _And is like an unfold story._

 _Songs of great poet,_

 _Sung by all new human buds_

 _Spread over entire universe._

 _29 May 2016_

 _Day-Night_

 _In the awakening hours my entity,_

 _Flashed with an explosion of sunlight_

 _And create a feeling,_

 _In my resembling mind._

 _My heart is trembling_

 _Like a hardness_

 _My eyes is closing_

 _Everything is in darkness._

 _Again in the moonlit hours my entity_

 _Spread with the rays of cool sunlight_

 _When I saw_

 _Just only our kid trotting in the green._

 _I know, this is the ultimate_

 _The moon is gradually goes into the clouds_

 _And spread a darkness in the valley_

 _With these the midnight arrives._

 _29 June 2016_

 _The Dead Are Alive_

 _If you stop the tune_

 _Do you know what you will lost,_

 _When the light come by mysterious moon_

 _You will see by me._

 _If you come by my side,_

 _You will return to my love._

 _If you think, you have won,_

 _You never saw me again._

 _If you see the harden girl,_

 _Who was dead, not alive._

 _But if you want the change,_

 _You may meet your end._

 _If you try to hide your love_

 _Forget me by your mind._

 _Life is gone with just a line of the ink,_

 _Cause the end of beginning_

 _When your mind broken again,_

 _Stop your mind and count to ten._

 _If your mind will stand tall,_

 _Only for you, I have to risk it all._

 _If you try to hide from your past,_

 _When my mind break by sharos of glass._

 _I want to feel love,_

 _Run through my blood._

 _Only for you, I have to risk it all,_

 _When your answer is written on the wall._

 _22 July 2016_

 _Dark Mind_

 _This is unstoppable,_

 _When I got a perfect place –_

 _To start my love._

 _I feel save,_

 _I feel ready,_

 _We know the time –_

 _That is not enough for love._

 _I have spent a time with you,_

 _When you like my movement._

 _The light runs through my dark mind –_

 _But it never fulfills you._

 _Try to hide your sadness,_

 _Forget your life of darkness._

 _Now, your destination is my destination,_

 _Where you find love, I also feel it on the same point._

 _Put of your mind now belongs to me,_

 _Put of your love is my feelings of heart._

 _26 July 2016_

 _Game of Fire_

 _An external flame spread at horizon,_

 _When I saw this red light._

 _The light will try to come,_

 _I go to a hill of height._

 _Me and my entity frying in the flame,_

 _The flame catches my hand_

 _Through playing a game._

 _12 August 2016_

 _Time Is Not Enough_

 _Time is not enough_

 _When you solve sums for exam_

 _An abstract fear which like to come._

 _When you success in your life_

 _Thinks the fear of past_

 _Within seconds of five._

 _Time is not enough_

 _In the whole of human life._

 _We are try to go_

 _At the front, up front_

 _When we all forget every movement of peace._

 _Time is not enough_

 _For a day or night._

 _Time is pass_

 _Go to fast_

 _Years and years are over._

 _Time is not enough_

 _For our dreams._

 _The world in your hand_

 _If you stop him._

 _14 August 2016_

 _Tune_

 _Oh unknown, was one of the times._

 _Did you feel? I heard music in my phone._

 _Unique in the afternoon,_

 _When you've discovered the heart._

 _It was not by notation,_

 _Resembling rhythm of voice._

 _I have listen to the rhythm,_

 _Still not met_

 _I want to see._

 _We want to hear about love,_

 _Sweet tone of her voice_

 _Many new._

 _20 August 2016_

 _Hello_

 _Hello, you know my name_

 _When you walks slowly_

 _Along the vacant path._

 _Hello, are you there?_

 _When your piano play by someone_

 _I feel the meaning of your song,_

 _If your soft hand try to call me._

 _Hello, can you hear me?_

 _When you are not in sleep_

 _Either you thinks to call me,_

 _Or if you have urge to meet with me._

 _Hello, please answer me_

 _When your problems haunt your_

 _Are you want to hide me from your life?_

 _Hello, open the door,_

 _I want to enter your doorstep of life._

 _Stop now, let me allow to enter_

 _If you not cut my call._

 _22 August 2016_

 _Gunbarrel_

 _A round figure came,_

 _When a gun throw a bullet._

 _A deathly hallow spread in blood_

 _Not a crazy, not a zigzag_

 _Only a red circle._

 _Very deep and charming_

 _Hole in the muscle._

 _Breaks the spring of life_

 _The power of will and dreams_

 _The power of a biological mechanism._

 _23 August 2016_


End file.
